Journey of My Life
by Teen Journalist
Summary: A kind of "how i met your mother" story vibe,with Carlos telling his daughter the story of his youth,and how he met her mother. Reviews really make my day happi heheh -XOXO-
1. Introduction

**Intro**:The story tackles a 40 year old dad who tells his daughter the story of his youth and the story of how he met her mother,but the mother herself is not gonna be revealed until the end......so keep tuning-in.

* * *

Journey of My Life Characters:

Carlos Solis-The 40 year old dad who tells his daughter the story of his youth.

-he is the Narrator of the whole story.

Lily Solis-Carlos' 13 year old daughter who gets to know her father more when he was young.

Carlos' best-friends since high school:

-Mike Delfino

-Tom Scavo

-Susan Bremmer

-Gabrielle Marquez

* * *

-----The other characters will also be a part of this,as the story goes on.

* * *

-So,yeah...kind of a "how i met your mother" story,but I'll try to change it up,heheh hopefully it would be okay..

_**-XOXO-**_


	2. Episode 1

_Episode 1_

**_December 20, 2010_**

**_7:30 AM_**

_Narrator:So, 5 more days before Christmas, and me and my daughter were just fixing the final touches on our Christmas tree._

_" Look daddy, it works," Lily said._

_" Yeah, look at that, it finally did," Carlos said to Lily._

_Narrator:Well, as me and my daughter stood at front of the tree, while looking at the beaming lights on it, the lights suddenly broke.....again._

_" This sucks," Lily said as she pouts her mouth._

_" C'mon Lil, I'm trying the best that I can to make this Christmas special to you; since your mother's maybe not coming home this year," Carlos said to Lily as he patts her on the head._

_" I know how you could make this Christmas special!" Lily exclaimed._

_" Okay, how?" Carlos asked._

_" Tell me the story of how you met mom," Lily said while jumping up and down._

_" Heheh....well, that's going to be a long story to tell, you sure about that?" Carlos asked._

_" Yeah, as long as it's true," Lily said._

_" Okay, so I'm gonna tell you the story of how I met your mom, so let's start when I was in high school," Carlos said to Lily as they both sat on the sofa._

_Narrator:And so, I did tell her the story, in fact a lot of circumstances happened before I met her mom, a lot of unforgettable ones which is gonna be hard o tell, but like I said.....it's a long story._

**_June 4, 1982_**

_" So, what happened?" Lily asked._

_" Okay, okay, I'm getting there," Carlos said to Lily._

_Narrator:It was June 4, 1982, set on N.Y.U., where I started my freshmen year of high school, I admit that I wasn't among the popular kids, the cool kids, or even the smart kids, your dad was average, but I can tell you this....I had the best-friends anyone would ever want to have._

_" Iwww, you were a loser daddy?" Lily asked._

_" Average, did I not say average?" Carlos said._

_Narrator:But anyways, I got your Uncle Tom, Uncle Mike, Aunt Susan, and your Aunt Gaby._

_" Do they have to be on the story?" Lily asked._

_" Yes, without them, I wouldn't have met your mom," Carlos said._

_Narrator:So, if you keep asking questions, I think it would take a year for the story to finish, so I was 13 like you, living in an apartment with your Uncle Mike, trying my best to pass the tests, dating..........etc._

_" Wait, when you were at my age, you were already dating?" Lily asked._

_Narrator:Okay, but anyways, there was the 5 of us, living normal teenage lives until this happened......_

_" I'm preagnant," Gaby said to all her friends._

_" What? How could that of happened? Who's is it?" Susan mumbled every question managable at the time._

_" We didn't even knew you were active", Tom said._

_" This is weird, just yesterday all of us were fine, and now this!" Mike shouted at Gaby._

_" Well, some friends you all are! Instead of criticizing me, you should help me by saying that everything's gonna be alright," Gaby said as she starts to cry._

_Narrator:Well, at the time I was speechless, all I could do was patt her back and lend her a shoulder to cry on._

_" We're sorry Gaby, we should of known better than to judge you," Susan said as she holds Gaby's hand._

_" Yeah, we were jerks, and everything's gonna be alright," Tom said as he sits next to Gaby._

_" We're gonna make sure of that," Mike added as he sits next to Gaby as well._

_Narrator:Of course when your expecting a baby, and you tell all your friends, there's only one question drabbling their minds._

_" So, who's the father?" Susan asked._

_" It's.........," Gaby murmured._

_" Omigod, you are, and that's me!" Lily exclaimed._

_Narrator:No! No! No!, Lil if that was you then you shouldn't be 13 right now, and it's your Aunt Gaby we're talking about, we weren't involved with one another...........yet._

_" Yet? What do you mean?" Lily asked._

_" Hehe, you'll see," Carlos said._

**_-XOXO-_**


	3. Episode 2

_Episode 2_

**_December 20, 2010_**

**_12 PM_**

_Narrator:It was already afternoon, I didn't even realized the time when I started telling the story of my youth, maybe because I got caught with how 30 years ago, I was just a teenager living an easy going life, and now I'm a father of a 13 year old girl, and marriage isn't that easy, it's complicated._

_" Hey dad, so I finish eating my lunch, continue the story!," Lily said to Carlos._

_Narrator:Heheh, but no matter how life's complicated now, I can't help but think how I'm still happy._

_" Okay, so where were we?" Carlos asked._

_" You said, Aunt Gaby was having a baby, and then the alarm clock rang, and you told me to eat lunch, but I said that I didn't wanted to; then you forced me to eat lunch; then....," Lily said._

_" Okay, okay, I think I got it," Carlos said._

**_June 12, 1982_**

_Narrator:So it has been a week after your Aunt Gaby told us that she was preagnant, it had been 7 days of crying and crying, full of sorrows and regrets, but from me, it teached me to wait until your ready, so it wasn't the worst experience for everyone._

_" Hey Gaby, brought you lunch," Carlos said as he hands her the lunch._

_" Thanks, you all been so supportive of me, like true friends are," Gaby said to Carlos._

_" It's no big deal, well the preagnancy is, but us helping you isn't because we're sorry for you, because we're your friends, and we want to help you in any way possible," Carlos said to Gaby._

_" That's sweet, I really appreciate it," Gaby said._

_" So, can I take you to the doctor's appointment this afternoon?" Carlos asked Gaby._

_" Sure, I was going myself, but company's always nice," Gaby said._

_" Uhmmm, dad," Lily murmured._

_" Yeah?" Carlos asked Lily._

_" Did you like Aunt Gaby when you were in high school?" Lily asked._

_" Yeah sure, we're friends," Carlos said._

_" No, I mean like-like," Lily said._

_" Well, that's for me to know, and for you to find out," Carlos said._

_Narrator: So going back, at around 12 PM that day me and your Aunt Gaby went to the doctor's appointment, you have no idea how nerveous I was to know if the baby was okay or not._

_" Don't be nerveous okay, it's not like your preagnant here," Gaby said to Carlos._

_" I'm not nerveous, I'm practically fine, so how long do we have to wait?" Carlos asked Gaby._

_" Ms. Marquez, the doctor's waiting for you," the nurse said._

_Narrator:And we went in, and it started to feel hot for me, I was freaking out as if it was my baby, but it felt like your morning excersice when your heart can't stop beating, and all you wanted was to rest but can't._

_" So is the baby okay?" Carlos asked the doctor._

_" Yes, it's perfectly fine, your gonna have a healthy young baby girl," the doctor said to Carlos._

_" Oww, it's not mine," Carlos said._

_" I wish it was," Gaby whispered._

_" My bad, I apologize, but anyways, everything looks fine and with proper care it would continue to be fine," the doctor said._

_Narrator:Then as I look at the monitor, I suddenly wanted a baby of my own, it's like I suddenly became a teenager to a baby freak or something, but I knew that the time would come; when it's my time, and now I have you._

_" You wanted Aunt Gaby's baby to be yours didn't you?" Lily asked Carlos._

_" What? No, of course not," Carlos said to Lily._

_" Yes, you did, and she obviously loves you, and you obviously love her too, it seemed like I was just something to make you contempted," Lily said to Carlos._

_" No, you weren't, meeting your mom was the best thing that ever happened to me, because I wouldn't have had you," Carlos said to Lily._

_" Really?" Lily asked._

_" Yes, and my past with your Aunt Gaby was complicated, so don't hate her," Carlos said._

_" So did you ever dated Aunt Gaby daddy?" Lily asked Carlos._

_" What do you think?" Carlos asked._

_" I think you two liked each other back then, so I think you guys did became a couple," Lily said._

_" And your right, we did date back then," Carlos said to Lily._

_" Tell me that part dad!" Lily said._

_" Fine, the story's getting there, but first, let's go get dinner, I'm starving," Carlos said._

_" Okay, so was she your first kiss dad?" Lily asked as they went outside._

_Narrator:Kids these days, they ask a lot of questions which is sometimes complicated to answer, but you just can't seem to say no._

**_-XOXO-_**


	4. Episode 3

_Episode 3_

**_December 20, 2010_**

**_7:30 PM_**

_Narrator:So me and my daughter went to L.B.L. Restaurant, the name is the initials of the family who owns the restaurant, can't remember their names, but anyways we ordered our usual favorites on the menu._

_" Chimichanga," Lily said to the waiter._

_" One shrimp please," Carlos added._

_" Fries, and a Choco de Ala Mode, and one Creme Bulee," Lily added more._

_" How about your drinks?" the waiter asked._

_" Just water for me please," Carlos said._

_" Grape Slushy for me," Lily said._

_" Will there be anything else?" the waiter asked._

_" No, we're good," Carlos said._

_Narrator:Okay so it seems like I'm spoiling my daughter, but I'm not, it's just her reward for being a good student and a daughter, and she normally does eats all of them, but she doesn't really get that fat, maybe because of metabolism or something._

_" Why do we always eat here dad?" Lily asked Carlos._

_" Because, it's my hanging-out place with your Uncles and Aunts back on high school," Carlos said to Lily._

_" Really? You didn't told me that," Lily said._

_" Well it was, it was like our second home, all of us would just hang here until we all decided to go home," Carlos said._

_" Continue the story daddy," Lily said._

_" I will, after we finish to eat," Carlos said._

_Narrator:And so, as the waiter brought on the foods we ordered, Lily ate with great speed, seems like she really got attached to the story, but seeing her eat with no pause kinda scary._

**_8:30 PM_**

_" Okay, I'm done," Lily said._

_" Great, so where were we," Carlos said._

_" You were at the part when you and Aunt Gaby went to a doctor's appointment," Lily said._

**_June 13, 1982_**

_Narrator:Right, so the next day your Aunt Gaby decided to tell the baby daddy the news, owww right I haven't told you who he is yet, He's Victor Lang, the richest guy on our school, I don't know how it happened between them, but she told me that it was just a one night thing._

_" Victor," Gaby said as she walks towards him._

_" Hey, I thought you never wanted to speak with me," Victor said._

_" Well I still don't, but you need to hear something," Gaby said to Victor._

_" What is it?" Victor asked._

_" I'm preagnant, and I'm sure it's yours cause your the only guy I ever slept with, and if you don't want to be a part of this child's life, fine with me, so are you gonna help me or not?" Gaby said._

_" Your preagnant, I don't know if I want to be a part of all of this, I don't even have a job, and my parents would kill me if they found out," Victor said._

_" So that's a no?" Gaby asked._

_" No, I mean I don't know," Victor said._

_" Well, I don't really care if you help me or not, I just wanted to tell you that your having a baby, so see yah," Gaby said then she walks away._

_" Victor's a jerk, I though you said that having a baby was like having a new present, so why doesn't he want it?" Lily asked Carlos._

_" Well at 13, having a baby is the last present you would ever want to have, because having a baby takes time, you should be ready when it's given to you, and neither your Aunt Gaby nor Victor was ready to have it," Carlos said._

_" Oww, so does Victor really walk away from it daddy?" Lily asked Carlos._

_" I don't know, let's see," Carlos said to Lily._

_Narrator:So after the rough confrontation with Victor, me,Uncle Tom,Uncle Mike and Aunt Susan all wanted to cheer your Aunt Gaby, so we decided to throw her a Congratulations party for the baby, just the 5 of us._

_" Thanks guys, you all shouldn't have," Gaby said._

_" We wanted to, and who needs that Victor guy anyways!" Susan said._

_" Yeah, the 5 of us can all be the parents and it wouldn't matter," Tom said._

_" Just one big happy family," Mike added._

_Narrator:And I knew that a Sunflower always cheers her up, so I picked up one Sunflower from the Emity Garden._

_" Here, I know it always cheers you up," Carlos said to Gaby._

_" Heheh, thanks, you seem to know me better than my parents do," Gaby said to Carlos._

_" Why, what happened?" Carlos asked._

_" I told them I'm preagnant, and they freaked out like I knew they would," Gaby said._

_" I'm sure they still love you, their just dissapointed that's all," Carlos said to Gaby._

_" I don't know, It's like instead of being my loving parents which I needed at the time, they were just mad," Gaby said._

_" Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine," Carlos said to Gaby._

_Narrator:And everything was fine, she became fine, we all became fine, and on that night your Aunt Gaby was visited by somebody she thought wouldn't want to do anything with her anymore._

_" Hi, Gaby," Victor said._

_" Victor, what do you want?" Gaby asked._

_" I told my parents about you, and I realize that I should be a part of this, my parents are willing to pay for everything, I'm willing to take a job if I have to, I just want to help," Victor said._

_" Oww, that's great to hear, but this isn't your parents' problem, it's ours and I don't think that giving me money would make everything fine, I just need you to do what a future father should do for his child," Gaby said to Victor._

_" Well, I'm here if you ever need me," Victor said._

_Narrator:So that's how Victor became a part of our group, he along with us all help Gaby with her life changing plans._

_" Oww, so he's a good guy after all, sorry I called him a jerk earlier," Lily said to Carlos._

_" Nahh, I thought he was a jerk from the first time I saw him too, but you can never judge a book by it's cover," Carlos said._

_" I'm sleepy, can we continue it tomorrow daddy?" Lily asked._

_" Sure, c'mon let's go back home," Carlos said._

_Narrator:Oww right, I finally remembered the names of L.B.L., Lauren, Britt and Lily, they were the 3 sisters holding the family bussiness, and that's how I named my daughter Lily cause I always thought that was a nice name._

* * *

**Trivia:The initials L.B.L. came from my name, and from 2 of the friends I met on this site....just a little dedication.**

**L-Lauren(xoCupcakexo) + B-Britt(BrittLovesTwilight) + L-Lily(Me!)**

**

* * *

**

**_-XOXO-_**


	5. Episode 4

_Episode 4_

**_December 21, 2010_**

**_6:30 AM_**

_" Dad! I'm awake!" Lily shouted from upstairs then she runs downstairs._

_" Yup, I can actually hear that," Carlos said to Lily._

_Narrator:It's 6:30 AM, and believe me she hasn't woken-up this early since abc aired a marathon of Desperate Housewives, but here I go to continue the story again, just wish her mom would come home, so that this Christmas wouldn't suck._

_" Continue the story dad!" Lily said to Carlos._

_" Okay fine, don't be in a hurry, I got all day," Carlos said to Lily._

**_July 4, 1982_**

_Narrator:So how about we skip some boring parts, It's July 4, 1982, been a month since I started my first year in high school, since your Aunt Gaby told us she was pregnant, since we all became a one big happy family, and since I got dumped by a striper._

_" What!? A striper dad! You dated a striper? Who was she? Tell me she wasn't mom!" Lily said to Carlos._

_" She wasn't your mom, of course she wasn't, but she was a part of how one of us got a glance of your mom," Carlos said to Lily._

_" Really? So, you weren't the first one to ever lay eyes on her?" Lily asked._

_"Well no, I'm sorry to say I wasn't, but besides I'm the one who married her anyways," Carlos said._

_" So, why did you skip dad? Tell me about the striper!" Lily said to Carlos._

_Narrator:I told you don't rush, I skipped cause on that exact day we meet again, who knew New York could be a small city for ex-lovers to bump into each other, I surely never wanted to know, but as me and your Aunts and Uncles were walking, we bumped with my ex-striper._

_" Carlos!?" Robin Gallagher said._

_" Robin, hey," Carlos said to Robin._

_" So, you still hate me after "the night"?" Robin asked Carlos._

_" I don't know, because we haven't talked since "the night" happened," Carlos said._

_" Well, it wasn't that bad.....for me that is," Robin said to Carlos._

_Narrator:Oww, it was bad alright, I could still remember "the night", it's stuck in my head, and I hate her, if she hadn't lead one of us to your mom....I would dispise her._

_" What was "the night" dad?" Lily asked Carlos._

_" Uhmm....you'll find out eventually," Carlos said to Lily._

_Narrator:So, a little part of why we broke-up was your Aunt Gaby._

_" So Gaby, you having twins cause you sure look like it," Robin said to Gaby._

_" Don't be so rude, she's sensitive," Susan said to Robin._

_Narrator:I could see that she actually has real human emotions, nahh I'm joking, she was nice and sweet actually, and I made her quit her job, so we can stop calling her The Striper now._

_" I'm sorry, I was just fooling around," Robin said._

_" So, we have a party to go to and we're already late," Mike said to Robin._

_" Yeah, and we really have to go," Tom added._

_" Party? Can I come along?" Robin asked._

_" Sure, why not," Carlos said._

_Narrator:And we arrived at the party, we were all welcomed with kids' screaming voices all around the house, but we're used to it cause we were like 5 screaming kids too._

_" So, are you 2 together or what?" Robin asked Gaby._

_" Me and Carlos, no......no way," Gaby said to Robin._

_" Yes way, he told me he loved you on "the night"," Robin said to Gaby._

_" Aren't you gonna react or something?" Carlos asked Lily._

_" Nope, knew it all along dad," Lily said to Carlos._

_Narrator:Okay, so let's continue._

_" What?" Gaby asked._

_" Ohhh, hold on my fiancee is calling me," Robin said to Gaby._

_" So, what happened on "the night"?" Tom asked Carlos._

_" Nothing she broke-up with me, that's all," Carlos said._

_" The question is, why did she broke-up with you?" Mike asked Carlos._

_" I don't know," Carlos said._

_Narrator:But in fact I did know, I know exactly why she broke-up with me, and finally, here's what happened._

**_"the night"_**

_Narrator:So, it was the night of our 3rd date, and as I opened the door of her house to pick her up, I saw her kissing somebody else._

_" What is this!?" Carlos said._

_" Oww, right we had a date, I didn't told you yet," Robin said to Carlos._

_" Told me what?" Carlos asked._

_" That I'm dumping you, because I love Katherine," Robin said proudly._

_" You're dumping me for another woman? I made you turn gay?" Carlos asked._

_" Yes I'm dumping you for a Her, and yes...you turned me gay, you were my last shot for a guy, but all you talk about is Gabby every single day! So now I hate men and I love women," Robin said to Carlos._

_" That's it, you're not even gonna apologize?" Carlos asked._

_" No, and I should thank you for turning me gay," Robin said._

_" Yeah, thanks," Katherine added._

_Narrator:So I walked home still thinking, I turned a striper gay? But then I realized that stripers do have feelings, even though we only gone out twice, she always told me how much she wanted to find the one for her, how much she enjoys helping the poor, being a volunteer at the hospital and so much more great things, I was just too stupid to listen, and she justifies the saying that "True beauty is seen from those who you least expected to"._

_" You turned a woman gay?" Lily asked._

_" Okay, fine that was humiliating, but that's all in the past," Carlos said to Lily._

_Narrator:Good thing your Aunts and Uncles never found out, until now...._

_" Hey guys, I like you all to meet my fiancee, Katherine," Robin said._

_" Hello," Katherine said._

_" I think I know what happened on "the night"," Tom whispered to Carlos._

_Narrator:And so that's how everybody got to know what happened on "the night"._

_" Still....you made her gay?" Lily asked Carlos._

_" You want lunch, cause I'm hungry?" Carlos asked._

_" C'mon dad! Just kidding!" Lily said._

_" Haha, very funny....so c'mon, I'll tell you the continuation after lunch," Carlos said._

**_-XOXO-_**


End file.
